ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Spoopy Special
The Super Spoopy Special is a kinda late Halloween special for Plumbers. Summary Peixes and Cibus do spoopy stuff. Plot Peixes, Cibus and Ledus were derping in the room. (Ledus): How is this supposed to be spooky? (Peixes): spoopy* (Ledus): Uh, spooky. (Cibus): IT'S SPOOPY DAMMIT Decibel breaks into the room. (Decibel): Guys I found this delicious crab soup in the cafeteria. (Cibus): FOOD They started eating the crab soup. (Ledus): Mmm, this is good. (Peixes): Ms. Partikas never makes good food. (Decibel): Yeah, but Cangrejon soup is always good. (Cibus):...cangrejon? (Ledus): Isn't Sartan a Cangrejon? (Peixes): OH SHEET Sartan breaks the door and comes in. (Sartan): This smells like a Cangrejon soup. (Decibel): ohcrapohcraohcrap (Sartan): ARE YOU EATING MY PEOPLE Sartan rages and flips the desk. He pulls out a knife, but suddenly, the desk flips back up. The lightbulb in the room starts turning on and off spookily, and the room becomes totally dark. (Peixes): lolwut Cibus's eyes turn red, and has a ghostly voice. (Cibus): PATHETIC MORTALS, IT IS TIME FOR THE ECTONURITES AND THE TOEPICK'S SPECIES TO RULE THE UNIVERSE ONCE AGAIN! MUHAHAHA (Ledus): ohcrap THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE THE PARANORMAL SAW EXORCISTBUSTERS DCLXVI theme song which is 2spoopy4me (Peixes): what the fuq (Ledus): Seriously though what. Everything became normal. (Cibus): I dunno man. Anyway let's keep eating that delicious crab soup. Mrs. Partikas broke into the room, and stole Sartan. (Peixes): SARTAN (Mrs. Partikas): MORE INGREDIENTS Peixes, Cibus, Decibel and Ledus chased Mrs. Partikas, who shot cheese at them, slowing them down. Partikas got away. (Cibus): uh peixes don't you have super speed or something (Peixes): I lost them when I stopped being Diamondfish. Papiro came next to our cheesy heroes. (Papiro): Hello, Peixes. (Peixes):...are you eating a crab soup. (Papiro): Hell yeah, it's delicious. Kinda tastes like Sartan's smelly armpits though. (Ledus): How do you know how Sartan's smelly armpits taste like? (Papiro): I DON'T JUDGE YOU BY WHAT YOU LICK Suddenly, a crab claw came out of Papiro's pretty much nonexistant stomach and cut him in two. (Papiro): Ay caramba. A ghostly Sartan appeared. (Sartan): YOU BEACHES WHY DID YOU LET ME BECOME CRAB SOUP (Peixes): She cheesed us. (Sartan): WELL I'M FRIKIN DEAD NOW (Ledus): Half-dead. (Decibel): Don't worry, Sartan, I have an idea how to revive you. (Peixes): Tell us the story, oh living soundwave creature stuck in a blue containment suit! (Decibel): I'm going to tell you the story of ROOM D666 Everyone gasps in awe. (Decibel): Many years ago, when each floor had 1000 rooms, room D666 had four roommates; Tsohg, an Ectonurite, Noteleks, an Esqueletan, Ymmum, a Thep Khufan, and Eripmav, a Caravane. (Peixes): C-C-C-CCOMBO BREAKE- (Decibel): Shut up Peixes. (Peixes): okay. (Decibel): So anyway, as I was saying, when Kulta became an assistant, he realized that having 1000 rooms on each floor isn't really efficient, so instead he stuffed all the rooms together and created twenty two more floors to put all the rooms together in. Room D666 didn't want to move to floor Q because they had a magical donut stuck to the ceiling. (Cibus): WOAH (Decibel): And they said fuq u Plumbers and went on living in a room in the middle of space. And their Esqueletan guy can revive Sartan, which is pretty cool. TO BE WRITTEN Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Halloween Specials Category:Specials Category:Plumbers episodes